wigglesfandomcom-20200223-history
Santa's Rockin'! (album)
"Santa's Rockin'!" is the third Wiggles Christmas album. It was released on October 7, 2004. It received the ARIA award for Best Children's Album in 2004. It features special guests such as Ross Wilson, John Fogerty and Barry Williams. The accompanying video was released on October 7, 2004. Tracklist #Introduction - 0:17 #Ring-A-Ding-A-Ding-Dong! - 2:10 #Introduction - 1:19 #Great Big Man In Red (Featuring John Fogerty) - 2:45 #Introduction - 0:12 #Mary's Boy Child - 2:34 #Introduction - 0:24 #Captain Feathersword's Christmas Dance - 1:53 #Introduction - 0:28 #Rockin' Santa! (Featuring John Fogerty) - 2:24 #Introduction - 0:20 #Noche De Paz (Silent Night) - 2:59 #Introduction - 0:09 #This Little Baby Is Born Again (Featuring Ross Wilson) - 3:33 #Introduction - 0:47 #Wags Stop Your Barking, It's Almost Christmas Day! (Featuring Barry Williams) - 2:24 #Introduction - 0:48 #Christmas Barcarolle (Let The World Rejoice) - 1:58 #Introduction - 0:12 #Dorothy's Christmas Roses - 2:20 #Introduction - 0:04 #Away In A Manger - 2:04 #Introduction - 0:18 #Henry The Champion Christmas Wrapper - 2:26 #O Come All Ye Faithful - 2:43 #Introduction - 0:21 #Day Of Joy, Day Of Peace (Hamish's Lullaby) - 2:24 #Outro - 0:10 Personnel * The Wiggles are Murray Cook, Jeff Fatt, Anthony Field and Greg Page * Produced by Anthony Field Musical Arrangements: The Wiggles, Dominic Lindsay Vocals: Greg Page Backing Vocals: The Wiggles Guest Vocals: John Fogerty, Barry Williams, Ross Wilson, Santa Claus, Fernando Moguel, Fernandito Moguel, Julio Moguel Manzillas: Craig Abercrombie, Brett Clarke, Ryan De Saulnier, Sam Moran, Paul Paddick, Mark Punch Guitars: Anthony Field, John Field, Robin Gist, Mark Punch Bass: Murray Cook, Chris Lupton Keyboard: Jeff Fatt, Steve Blau, Dominic Lindsay Brass: Dominic Lindsay Drums: Tony Henry Percussion: Dominic Lindsay, Steve Machamer Harp: Victor Valdez Violin: Maria Lindsay Cello: Margaret Lindsay Production Team: Jennifer Carmody, Paul Field * Recorded, mixed and mastered at Electric Avenue Studios, Sydney Australia by Robin Gist * John Fogerty Recorded at NRG Studios Los Angeles, USA by Ross Hogarth Produced by: Paul Field Trivia * * The Double Pack release shows that Paul Paddick's name appears in the credits of Wags Stop Your Barking, It's Almost Christmas Day!, although he didn't write the song. * John Fogerty guest stars in Great Big Man In Red and Rockin' Santa!, Ross Wilson guest stars in This Little Baby is Born Again and Fernando Moguel, Fernandito Moguel, and Julio Moguel guest star in Noche De Paz (Silent Night). * Sam Moran sings lead on Christmas Barcarolle (Let The World Rejoice). * Santa Claus guest stars on Ring-A-Ding-A-Ding-Dong!, Great Big Man In Red, Wags Stop Your Barking, It's Almost Christmas Day!, and Rockin' Santa!. *The video's photos that are seen in the booklet were later used in Hit Songs And Rarities. *The front cover photo shows The Wiggles playing the Maton guitars and Santa on microphone. Gallery Santa'sRockin'!CDInsideCover.jpg|Inside cover Santa'sRockin'!CDBackCover.jpg|Back cover MI0001262661.jpg|US Back cover 9809516B-5A0B-4472-876A-DDACC46767AE.jpeg|Disc 4E83246F-D07B-4E3A-B163-2A5EBC0CF326.jpeg|AUS Re-Release Disc Album Booklet File:FA29ADC8-62CD-49D6-89BD-785086C66D49.jpeg|Front Cover AUS Version 83B079F0-E675-419B-B73F-DC9831D3346E.jpeg|Front Cover US Version File:54C8DF30-3834-4140-9EE7-66FC4339F801.jpeg|Back Cover AUS Version 75A8D5CE-4C83-46CC-93CA-B522A3359513.jpeg|Back Cover US Version File:82825277-4984-448E-BB1F-608F84D5D98D.jpeg|Page 1 AUS Version File:246AD63F-F736-49F6-B7E1-EAA6A4670559.jpeg|Page 2 AUS Version 56A5E6E7-6E37-4611-AF4C-AB550ACB0B76.jpeg|Page 1 & 2 US Version File:D91FE9B5-D538-4B94-A68A-8CC6A8B9BAED.jpeg|Page 3 AUS Version File:F60EB69A-4622-46B3-BDBA-418F7FDD3F10.jpeg|Page 4 AUS Version 37FEE33C-C86D-4BDF-96EF-94AFB79A811D.jpeg|Page 3 & 4 US Version File:43E0E8D7-2C36-46F9-9778-8CD3ADD18990.jpeg|Page 5 AUS Version File:CFE5BBF1-FC20-461C-848F-3866D9988D15.jpeg|Page 6 AUS Version 3BA43B77-940C-4264-B112-9B984F8E3464.jpeg|Page 5 & 6 US Version File:4AD80B3F-51D9-4ADC-BB84-07D4A2CE1956.jpeg|Page 7 AUS Version File:D89DA4FB-9D69-411D-8D38-408A36B4B770.jpeg|Page 8 AUS Version F8981264-C0F8-48BC-B272-5F33A67CDC0D.jpeg|Page 7 & 8 US Version 31C08583-FB2B-4826-B60E-03B58203A1A8.jpeg|Page 9 & 10 US Version Category:Wiggles albums Category:2004 Category:2004 albums Category:Christmas albums Category:Albums that have Song Credit Mistakes